1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to archery bows and, more particularly, to an arrow lock which may be mounted on a compound bow for securing an arrow in a nocked position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archery, for both sport and hunting, is becoming increasingly popular. Archers are well aware of the significant expense of arrows and the necessity of avoiding their damage. Furthermore, when hunting with a compound bow, it would be desirable to secure the arrow against disengagement when the bow is in a relaxed or nocked position to prevent the arrow from falling off its rest or rattling against the bow since either may startle game which is being stalked.